A display device may include a display driver and a display engine that includes one or more frame buffers. To present images via a screen of the display device, the display driver may send frames of image data to the display engine to be temporarily stored in the one or more frame buffers. The display engine may read the stored image data from the one or more frame buffers to present images via the display screen. In some examples, such a display device may be operable using a limited internal power source, such as a battery.